


It Happened Once In a Dream

by Iocane



Category: W.E. (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is all a dream, well mostly a dream, written a while back and finally posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Wally's pregnancy hormones, a conversation with Tenten, and a story Evgeni told her all combine to give her one hell of a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypoedameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/gifts).



> References the events in [Oral Fixation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6836533).

Today had been an interesting day, Wally mused as she drifted in and out of sleep. 

Her full stomach hadn't impeded her from meeting with Tenten for lunch. Her friend had gaped at her size, and still couldn't believe she was shacking up with one of Sotheby's security guards. "I thought he would be a nice fling then you'd find someone else, more lik-"

"Like William?" She'd found herself saying icily. Part of her still hadn't quite forgiven Tenten for how dismissive she was about Evgeni. Tenten hadn't noticed or cared when Wally had missed the final day of the auction. But she was, right now, the oldest female friend Wally had.

She'd changed the subject, asking the other woman about her dating life. There'd been a recounting of the various 'high end' losers. Men who were only out for sex, or had some other flaw that money and intelligence couldn't fix. "Dante, he was into anal," Tenten had grimaced before taking a bite of her salad.

"That's … " She recalled with a blush the way Evgeni sometimes touched her when he was going down on her.

"No, not that way. I've done that for a guy, it's nothing special. No, Dante just doesn't want to admit he's gay. He wanted me to put on this strap-on and …"

"Oh!"

They'd deviated from sxual topics, then - her pregnancy hormones were already driving her a little batty and the last thing she needed was more sex talk. Evgeni was already doing a very good job at keeping her worked up, and he wasn't even trying.

***

She whined as she slowly rolled over, gasping as her thighs rubbed together. She wanted Evgeni but she'd been asking a great deal of him lately. And her knees weren't up for riding him, nor was her back, and that ruled out him taking her from behind, as well.

She wasn't even feeling flexible enough to take care of herself today and had to bite back another whine as her thighs clenched. She'd heard rumors about pregnancy hormones but she'd never expected … Considering the way Evgeni made her feel most of the time anyway, she couldn't imagine being even *more* aroused and horny, and yet here she was.

"Wally?" Evgeni stood at the bedroom doorway, kitchen towel over his bare shoulder, tank top showing a few grease spots. He was making her latkes. Lately, he was *always* making them for her, even when she wasn't craving them, so she could have them whenever a craving hit.

"Sorry," She murmured. "Trying to find a comfortable position," she breathed. "Can you come hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked, face flushed at being so needy. She was going to try not to beg him for sex - again.

He ducked into the kitchen for just a moment before returning to her. The towel was in his hands, drying them as he approached the bed. He climbed in behind her, spooning her easily, his hand resting on her full belly as he nuzzled her hair aside to press his nose against her neck. "Have I said how nice you smell?" he murmured, his accent imbuing the simple words with his unique charm.

"I've been using your soap lately," Her old stuff made her nauseous now.

"That's one reason I like it," he admitted, kissing her shoulder.

"I can't wait until I can wear your clothes again," she breathed. Just having him here soothed her and she felt herself relaxing.

"You look lovely in them," he agreed.

"You say I look lovely in everything."

"That's because you do."

"You're biased."

"And you're lovely."

She was quiet for a few moments. "Will you sing for me?"

"Anything in particular?"

"Something in Russian." So she could have his voice without being distracted by the words. It was the best way to soothe her to sleep when she was like this. "Thank you," she whispered when he began to sing. She recognized the tune, and the shape of the words wasn't unfamiliar, and that was soothing. Soon she was drifting off.

The first thing she was aware of was being on her back with a firm body over her. Evgeni, his mouth on her neck. She moaned at his weight, having missed it so much. Her flat stomach wasn't odd, and she loved feeling his own taut belly against it. Then he drew back, moving down her body. Instead of stopping between her legs, however, he took hold of her hands and drew her to sit up. "I want you to do something for me, Wally," Evgeni asked, kneeling, actually on his hands and knees now as he nuzzled her.

She was about to ask what when she looked down. "Oh," she swallowed at the harness around her waist. With something already attached. He turned, shuffling around on his hands and knees. His ass was firm, as always. She liked digging her fingers into it when he was inside her. She let herself do so now. Moving to her knees, she reached and squeezed the firm globes, smiling as he moaned. She kneaded them between her small hands, then drew them apart. He was already glistening for her. She blushed deeply, picturing him doing that. 

On his knees, head against the mattress as he reached down along his body to stretch and slick himself. She shifted forward, kneading his cheeks as she drew him back. The sound he made when she began to push into him was a deeper, rougher version of the one she made in his position. She loved that moment every time. That very first press of heat and pressure as he slid into her.

She closed her eyes at the memory, imagining Evgeni's body over hers, his breath on her neck as he slides into her, pushing her open around him. Biting her lip, she opens her eyes and gasps at what she sees before her.

Dwayne on his knees before Evgeni. She recalled, then, a confession he'd whispered into her ear one time. Before they'd met, Tenten banned smoking in the building during a display and auction of some particularly delicate items. With his fingers buried in her cunt, he'd told her how he'd get jittery, and after a while gum didn't help. 

He told her, almost hesitantly at first, what his solution had been. It took a mini orgasm around his fingers to convince him that she didn't mind the idea at all. Which surprised her, really. She'd never thought about men like that, not in such detail, anyway.

But to hear Evgeni describe it, the taste, the sensation, it had aroused her to her own surprise. She'd even heard the smile in his voice when he assured her that she gave better head than his friend, though hadn't used those exact words.

Now, however, she saw Dwyane in a different light, remembering how Evgeni had described him. She held Evgeni's hips as she watched. Evgeni's jaw fell open and Dwayne pushed in. She heard a stuttering gulp from Evgeni before Dwayne was fully sheathed.

Evgeni's entire body shuddered then. He pushed back on Wally and she began to move.

As she thrust into him, she seemed to float away from herself. From the side she could see Evgeni on his hands and knees, mouth open around Dwayne's gently thrusting cock. And she could see herself, naked but for the harness, hands on his hips as she pulled him back. After a few gentle glides, she shifted closer, giving Evgeni less room to move.

He seemed to like this, she could see his ass clenching, and heard the eager moan around his friend's thrusting flesh. Her hands slid up to rest at his trim waist, where she often held him during sex. As usual, she enjoyed the play of muscle under his warm skin as he tried to move between them.

Slowly the pace built, Wally and Dwayne thrusting faster, moving Evgeni between them. Wally shouldn't be feeling the sort of pleasure she got from normal sex, but she was. It was as if every thrust into her lover was him entering her and she moaned softly. She heard Evgeni gulp suddenly and saw Dwayne's fingers tighten in his short hair. There was low, whining moan of loss as Dwayne pulled free of Evgeni and melted away.

With only the two of them, Wally moved faster and Evgeni pushed back, seeing what she was giving him. Her own pleasure reached a crescendo and she could feel him coming, the way his muscles tensed and the soft grunts he made.

She came awake with a shuddering gasp as pleasure still sang through her veins. The dream faded quickly but the pleasure lingered. She could tell from his breathing and the weight of his arm around her that Evgeni had drifted to sleep as well. With a mischievous smile, she wiggled her hips back against him, and felt some of him wake up, anyway. Now she just had to wake the rest of him up and take care of her throbbing need.


End file.
